Phoraman
= Phoraman = Kay Eriya / Die_Westlichen_Lande Das Herz des ewigen Aisylianischen Imperiums, Sitz des Großherren und Reich aller Reiche Stand: 4813 Das Reichswappen von Phoraman zeigt einen stilisierten goldenen Löwenkopf auf azurblauem Hintergrund. Ausdehnung Trotz starker Verwüstungen durch einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg und dem Abfall ganzer Provinzen im Zug der Wendekriege ist das Staatsgebiet von Phoraman noch immer eindrucksvoll. Es erstreckt sich vom Unterlauf der Egla, entlang der geheimnisvollen Küsten des Drachenmeeres, schließt den Südteil der Inseln Mylacor und Diabries ein, umfasst das Hochplateau um Cyriass um schließlich in den Sumpfebenen der Marshlands zu enden. Die Nord-Ostgrenze zu Witchness hin ist nicht genau definiert, einige der Halbnomadischen Itiochaistämme anerkennen die Oberherrschaft von Phoraman, andere wiederum nicht. Die ehemalige Region von Phellaunoras ist Streitgegenstand zwischen Phoraman und dem Spinnenthron von Ugarat, lediglich die Küstenstädte des Dunkelsees, ebenso wie die Inselgruppe der Corabay-Eilande in der Südosthälfte des Dunkelsees. Ebenso undefiniert ist die Grenze gegen Süd-Westens, wo sich die Reichsgrenze irgendwo in den Syer Amberwäldern verliert. Regierungsform Das Reich Phoraman ist ein absolut regierter Beamtenstaat mit einem als Halbgott verehrten Kaiser, dem Phoranos (ungefähr "Herr aller Herren" bzw. "Großherr")an der Spitze. Den vom Phoranos zu bestätigenden Oberhäuptern der anerkannten Religionen (des Gondorom) sowie den jeweils auf Lebenszeit vom Phoranos ernannten und im "Großen Rat" zusammengefaßten Reichen und Wichtigen der Gesellschaft (dh: Militärs, Großgrundbesitzern und Großkaufherren) steht ein - vage definiertes - Beratungsrecht sowie eine wesentliche Staffagefunktion bei wichtigen Staatsakten (Krönung, Kriegserklärungen etc.). Das Reich ist in derzeit 20 Provinzen eingeteilt, die von einem von der Krone ernannten Gounverneur verwaltet werden. Eine Schlüsselfunktion in der gesamten Verwaltung hat der oberste Minister, der Staatskanzler, sowie der Großauspektor, der Leiter der Kaiserlichen Geheimpolizei, inne. In der Praxis wird der Einfluß dieser Beamten allerdings häufig durch die Macht des Kabinettschefs und Siegelbewahrer des Phoranos, des Primator, der die gesamte Korrespondenz des Phoranos kontrolliert und als erster innenpolitischer Ratgeber in täglichen Kontakt mit dem Phoranos und dessen Familie steht, in den Schatten gestellt. Der berühmt- berüchtigte Phaekor, der Primator des Gottkaisers Tas-Pedradons ("der Gewaltige") und seines Nachfolger Nor-an-Teleos ("der Goldene"), war, obwohl als Sklave geboren - mehr als 45 Jahre lange unumschränkter Herr des Aisylianischen Reiches. Wer regiert Seit Beendigung des Bürgerkriegs im Jahre 4785 sitzt Phoranos Nis-Ambrachat (Krönungsname, Geburtsname Oscaril) auf dem Löwenthron in der Halle des Alls von Fosz, der 105. Phoranos aus dem "ewigen" Geschlecht der Pedomeniden, dem Geschlecht des mythischen Reichsgründers Tau Corogar (dessen altaisylianischer Herrschaftsname in voller Länge Tau Corogar Pedomenian, also Tau Corogar "Lichterherr" lautet). Seine Herrschaft wird nunmehr im ganzen Kronland von Phoraman anerkannt, selbst einige Sunnadenfürsten und die Mehrzahl der Itiochaistämme in Witchness anerkennen seinen Oberherrschaft an. Nach althergebrachter Definition erlangt der Phoranos seine mysthische Mittlerrolle zwischen Menschen und Göttern erst durch eine besondere Segens- und Salbungszeremonie durch den Atar von Tillow - eine Quelle endloser Friktionen und diplomatischer Kuhhändel, wenn - wie im Fall des unlängst ins Licht gegangenen Igurn III - ein starker unabhängiger Charakter auf dem Thron des Lichtes in Tillow sitzt. Selbst ein starker und begabter Herrscher wie Nis-Ambrachat wurde von seinen innen- und außenpolitischen Gegnern erst nach seiner formellen Salbung durch Abgesandte der Atars als Phoranos anerkannt. Nominell befindet die gesamte Staatsgewalt in der Hand des Phoranos, sein Wille ist Gesetz, Steuer, Münz- und Militärhoheit sind allein der Krone vorbehalten, die traditionellen Versammlungen der höchsten Würdenträger (der "Hohe Rat") hat de lege lediglich die Funktion eines Beratergremiums. Erbfolgeberechtigt sind lediglich die Blutsnachkommen des mythischen Reichsgründer As-Ekahis, die hernach vom Atar gesalbt werden müssen. Faktisch bestimmt der Phoranos selbst seinen Nachfolger oder -in Ermangelung einer für die maßgeblichen Kreise akzeptablen Wahl - ein Bürgerkrieg bzw. Palastintrigen. Wer immer aus den internen Streitigkeiten erfolgreich hervorgeht, muß sich danach um die formelle Zustimmung des Atars bemühen, um auch formal als neuer Phoranos zu gelten. Der derzeitige Monarch hat seinen ältesten Sohn - Idaralb - bereits unter dem Namen Nur-Anakeptor zum Mitregenten ausrufen lassen, eine Salbung durch den Atar hat jedoch bis dato - trotz heftigen diplomatischen Bemühens - nicht stattgefunden. In der Praxis ist es natürlich faktisch auch im Reich aller Reiche so wie überall auf dem weiten Erdenrund, den Ipphga's Gnade erleuchtet: in der Praxis regieren die Reichen und Mächtigen - das ist allein schon das natürliche Ergebnis der gewaltigen Ausdehnungen des Reiches sowie der grassierenden Korruption. Mag es auch keine Leibeigenschaft oder Sklaverei für Menschen de lege nach geben, faktisch sind die Pächter auf den Latifundien der Großgrundbesitzer (also faktisch mehr als 70 % der Bevölkerung) rechtlos und werden doppelt ausgebeutet und geschunden - von ihren Pachtherren und der Steuerbehörde.Den Handwerker und Angestellten in den Städten und Märkten geht es dagegen wirtschaftlich weitaus besser - sie müssen sich nur mit den Abgesandten der Obrigkeit herumschlagen. Jegliche Form von formaler städtischer oder ständischer Autonomie ist ihnen jedoch untersagt, wobei jedoch informelle "beratende Gremien", von den meisten Beamten des Reiches gebilligt werden. militär. Informationen Phoraman hat ein großes, gutausgebildetes, diszipliniertes Berufsheer, das von einer stolzen, nationalbewußten Offizierskaste geführt wird. Die Militärreformen des Phoranos haben dem Reich geholfen, einiges an militärischer Schlagkraft zurückzugewinnen, die jedoch noch immer durch Korruption und ein maßloses Überheblichkeitsdünkel gegenüber allen Nichtaisylianern (dh: insbesondere der Chaosnationen)getrübt wird. Der Schwerpunkt des Heeres liegt nach wie vor auf den schweren Panzerreitern (Schuppen- und vereinzelt auch Plattenpanzer für Ross und Reiter, lange Stoßlanze, Krummsäbel) und den mit Langbögen und in zunehmendem Maß auch mit Armbrüsten ausgestatteten Schützen, sowie den Belagerungs und Artillerietruppen. In den letzten Jahren hat die Kooperation mit Teilen der Kollabaha auch zur Ausbildung einiger mit leicht magisch angereicherten Waffengattungen ausgerüsteter Eliteverbände geführt - insbesondere bei der Ausarbeitung neuer und besonders leichter Rüstungen Weiters ist eine Sondereinheit der Kaiserlichen Kavallerie mit domestizierten Gyriffen (riesige adlerähnliche Tier mit einem löwenartigen Leibern) aus dem Cynaingebirge ausgestattet, die hauptsächlich zur Luftaufklärung und (kombiniert) mit speziellen Armbrüsten als Art fliegende Artillerie eingesetzt wird. Eine gefährliche Waffe ist auch der weitverzweigte und effiziente Spionage- und Nachrichtendienst des Reiches, der den Willen des Großherren durch Sabotage, Intrige und Meuchelmord umzusetzen sucht, wo Yrkolluh die blanke Klinge des Reiches versagen läßt. Charakteristisch ist allen Einheiten eine fast einheitliche Uniformierung, gekennzeichnet durch einen besonderen Helm mit Halbvisier, der die obere Gesichtshälfte der Reichssoldaten schützt. Das Recht zum Waffentragen ist ausschließlich dem Militär, den Stadtwachen und einer kleinen Schicht aus adeligen Würdenträgern vorbehalten. Eine Miliz oder ein Volkssturm existiert daher nicht - insbesondere wegen der (begründeten) Furcht der Oberschicht vor sozialen Unruhen. Die Armee untersteht einer eigenen, brutalen Militärgerichtsbarkeit, über innere Disziplin und Loyalität gegenüber der Krone wacht eine eigene Militärpolizei. Die Gesamtstärke des Heeres umfaßt ca. 100.000 Mann, inklusive einer Kavallerie von 10.000 Panzerreitern, die bei guter Führung allen bekannten menschen bzw. menschenähnlichen Kriegern mindestens gleichwertig sind. Die Goldene Garde, eine absolute Elitetruppe von 12.000 Mann bildet die kaiserliche Leibwache. Die Elite dieser Elite, die 300 in Uthrul gepanzerten Azurpalladine (Blau als Zeichen des Himmels ist die allein dem Phoranos vorbehaltene Farbe)schirmen den Phoranos und seine Familie persönlich und gilt als Inbegriff der Exklusivität, Arroganz und militärischer Effizienz. Und die besten und erlestensten der Azurpaladine sind die fünf Sashkas Isin, die Drachenkrieger, geschirmt in Panzern und Helmen aus Drachenschuppen und Mithrilspangen, nach dem Abbild der legendären Gardepalladine des Phoranos Nor-an-Teleos. Die Flotte wurde unter dem derzeitigen Phoranosim Zuge von dessen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Sunnaden stark ausgebaut und besteht hauptsächlich aus schnellen und leicht manövrierbaren Galeeren, die den Witterungsverhältnissen des Dunkelsees und des Drachenmeeres angepaßt sind. Nur vereinzelt gibt es große Kriegkoggen, die in der Lage wären, den Stürmen und Strömungsverhältnissen des Schwarzen Ozeans zu trotzen: 120 Galeeren und 20 Kriegskoggen mit knapp 15.000 Mann Besatzung hüten die Küsten des Reiches. Daneben gibt es noch eine Reihe von Sondereinheiten, die dem Finanzministerium (zur Steuer- und Zolleintriebung), den Zivilbehörden oder dem allmächtigen Großauspektorat(der kaiserlichen Geheimpolizei) unterstehen, die der Aufrechterhaltung der inneren Sicherheit dienen (so wie dies nun einmal von den herrschenden Klassen verstanden wird). Regionen & Wirtschaft Phoraman gliedert sich in fünf stark unterschiedliche Großregionen: *'die Küsten und Insellande': entlang des Drachenmeeres von der Mündung der Egla bei Skaggla bis zu den unterworfenen Inseln Mylacor und Diabries; die zweitgrößte Stadt des Reiches, die Hafenmetropole Ataracis (Altaisylianisch Etic)'''liegt in der lieblichen Bucht von Gyornial ist eine der größten Handelszentren des Nordens und Westens von Kay Eriya, in der der gesamte Seehandel mit den Sunnaden zusammenläuft. Hier und in der ebenfalls blühenden Hafenstadt '''Tyinaros auf Mylacor befinden sich die größten Reedereien des Reiches, zahllose Parfümerien und andere Spezialisten für Luxusgüter aller Art, die phoranische und sunnadische Kaufleute und Händler hier ein und ausführen. Insbesondere die Erzeugnisse der großen Manufakturen der Glasfärber, Parfümeure und Silberschmiede von Tyinaros imd Ataracis sind weithin berühmt und bekannt. Die größten Händler sind auch (quasi im Nebengewerbe) als Bankiers und Kreditgeber aktiv. *'die Hügellande': wie ein großes Band erstreckt sich diese Region zwischen dem Dunkelsee und dem Drachenmeer von Nordwesten nach Nordosten und umfasst die wilde Hügellandschaft von Zyandriac mit ihren Urwäldern und geht in das karge Hochplateau des Cyriassmassivs über, das gleich einem felsgewachsenen Bollwerk über die "Regionen des Grauens", die nie unterworfenen Marshlands wacht. Obwohl zum Gutteil aus urwüchsigen und wilden Gebirgswäldern (insbesondere im Zyandriacmassiv) bestanden, ist diese Region wegen ihrer Bodenschätze, insbesondere ihrer Eisen, Kupfer und Silbervorkommen von großer wirtschaftlicher Bedeutung. Insbesondere die Kunstfertigkeit der Stahl - und Waffenschmiede der großen Stadt Panadarax im Cynaimassiv ist bekannt und die "Schmiedediener" des Ilgastempels von Paradax haben schon so manche Wunderklinge geschaffen, von denen die Barden Legenden singen. Bei Panadarax soll angeblich auch die einzige bekannte Uthrulmine in Menschenhand liegen.Inmitten eines idylischen Waldtales im Zyandriacmassiv liegt die geheimnisvolle Stadt Oxamion, Sitz des berühmten Zwölfgötterorakels und gerühmt für ihre heilbringenden Quellen und das daran angeschlossene Sanatorium, das unter der Schutzherrschaft des Engakultes steht. Die kleine, dem Sanatorium angeschlossene Akademie von Oxamion steht im Ruf der Freigeisterei und wurde mehrfach in ihrer Geschichte von der Obrigkeit geschlossen, jedoch immer wieder geöffnet. Sie zieht Studenten, insbesondere Mediziner von Az bis hinunter nach Irinas, Isador und Gaire an und rivalisiert im Prestige mit der Purpurakademie von Fosz. *'die Uferlande': im Süd-Westen liegt zwischen der Egla und dem Dunkelsee die uralte Kulturlandschaft der Uferlande, die seit dem Entstehen Tinalyias von den Menschen urbar gemacht wurde. Die sanfte,fruchtbaren, leichte hügelige Landschaft, in der nichtsdestotrotz eine vielzahl kleinerer Forste liegen, bietet ein idylisches Bild. Die Uferlande sind die Speisekammer des Reiches, gewaltige Getreidefelder wechseln mit üppigen Obst und Gemüseplantagen, seit ein paar Generationen wird auch mit wachsendem Erfolg der von den Sunnaden eingeführte Reis in immer größere Quantitäten angebaut, gegen Osten hin (in Richting des Fynambriasbergmassiv) nimmt Pferde und Viehzucht einen großen Stellenwert ein. Die uralte Stadt Engavon an den Ufern der Egla ist besonders berühmt für ihre Weizenfelder und ihre gewalten Apfel, Kirsch- und Obstplantagen und ist die drittgrößte Stadt des Reiches und gerühmt für die Kultiviertheit, Emsigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Bewohner. Die Kochkünste von Engavon sind in den ganzen Mittellanden berühmt, ihre Liqueure und eingemachten Lebensmittel gesuchte Delikatessen. Zu der großen Sommermesse von Engavon kommen selbst die verachteten Echsenmenschen von jenseits der Grenze, dazu Zwerge und Händler aus Pereos, Tinam, Irinas und sogar - seit einiger Zeit (da die Behörden beide Augen ob des lieben Segens Lajus beide Augen zudrücken)- wagemutige Händler aus dem Reichsverband von Kerakonom. Ein anderes wichtiges urbanes Zentrum ist die Stadt Nautaquis die an einer wesentlichen Kreuzung der Reichsstraßen liegt und deren Olivenplantagen sowie Pergament und (seit ungefähr 100 Jahren) auch Papiermanufakturen ihr bleibenden Wohlstand sichern. Rund um die Stadt Torsaris an den Ausläufern des Fynambrias befinden sich die größten Gestüte von Phoraman, die die weithin gerühmten Tosarisrappen hervorbringen. *'die Herzlande': grundsätzlich alle Lande im und rund um den Dunkelsee, dominiert von dem Eidland Fosdragar, auf dem die Hauptstadt Fosz liegt, das eigentlich Zentrum des Reiches, eine der größten Städte von Kay Eriya mit mehr als 300.000 Einwohner und Herz der phoranischen Zivilisation. Fosz ist als Sitz des kaiserlichen Hofes und der geistigen Elite ein Wirtschaftszentrum von kontinentaler Bedeutung: die steinernen Messebasiliken und Nachtmärkte von Fosz rivalisieren an Glanz mit den Frühlingsmessen von Gaire und Isador. Die Bedürfnisse des Hofes ernähren eine riesige Luxusgüterindustrie mit einem Schwergewicht auf Textilwaren, insbesondere Seide und Samt, die in der kaiserlichen Manufakturen hergestellt wird, Gold-und Silberschmiedhandwerke sowie Parfum und Kosmetikartikel. Von den Handwerkserzeugnissen genießen die für ihren Luxus und ihre kostbaren Intarsien gerühmten Möbelerzeugnisse sowie die in riesigen staatlichen Manukaturen hergestellten Seiden und Brokatstoffe kontinentalen Rum. Als Daumenregel kann gelten: wenn etwa kauf- oder verkaufbar ist, wird man es in Fosz finden, das über die recht gut erhaltenen Strassensysteme des Aisylianischen Imperiums eine Schlüsselstellung im kontinentalen Fernhandel verfügt. Der gewaltige Nahrungsmittelbedarf der riesigen Stadt tut das übrige. Die Etablierung der Chaosstaaten hat freilich den Handelsverkehr in den letzten 30 Jahren in den Südosten - d.h.: Isador und Irinas stark gedrosselt, wenngleich nicht unterbrochen. Im Gegenzug dazu hat sich die Wirtschaft des Reiches gegen Nordwesten - Richtung Sunnaden und gegen Witchness und Barloom geöffnet, deren Händler immer häufiger die Märkte der Reichtshauptstadt bevölkern. Eine weitere wichtige Stadt in den Binnenlanden ist der Binnenhafen Pordafosz, gerühmt für seinen Fischreichtum und seine Perlenbänke. Der Grundstandard der Währung von Phoraman ist nach einer kürzlich durchgeführten Währungsreform der "Doppeldukat", eine große, ca 14 Gramm Gold umfassende Goldmünze mit hohem Reinheitsgehalt. besondere Orte Fosz-Stadt Die Reichs- und Residenzhauptstadt von Phoraman liegt an der Ostküste der Insel Phosdragar inmitten des Dunkelsees, ist die Heimat von fast 300.000 Einwohner und damit eine der größten Städte von Kay Eriya. Geographie Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung ist weit überwiegend menschlich, in den Nord-West regionen mit einem starken sunnadischen Einschlag, im Grenzgebiet zu Witchness gibt es einige große Itiochaistämme, die ebenfalls von lokaler Bedeutung sind. Die einzigen größeren Nichtmenschen sind zwergische Händler, ab- und zu werden auch Echsenmenschen aus Handelsgründen zugelassen. Phoraman's Bevölkerung zählt nach Millionen, die Gesamtsumme schwankt zwischen 17 und 22 Millionen Einwohner. Sitten & Gebräuche Selbst der ungebildeste Landeigene betrachtet Phoraman als Hort der menschlichen Zivilisation, umgeben von mehr oder minder barbarischen Völkerschaften und mehr oder minder aufsäßigen Vasallenstaaten. Der Rest (sprich: die Nichtmenschen)verkörpern Chaos, Verstörung und Unheil. Das führt zu einer entsprechenden, geradezu sprichwörtlichen Arroganz und ein (zumindest in den mittleren und oberen Gesellschaftsschichten) großer Nationalstolz, aber auch zu einer Achtung vor Bildung und einer allgemeinen Wertschätzung von Wissenschaft und Kultur - freilich innerhalb der anerkannten Grenzen. Interessant ist vorallem die nahezu vollständige - nominelle - Gleichberechtigung der Frau mit dem Mann vor dem Gesetz, ausgenommen davon ist lediglich der Staats- und der Militärdienst. Viele Frauen üben ein Gewerbe aus und verfügen über ein äußerst hohes Selbstvertrauen. So mancher große Kriegsheld, Handelsherr, Phoranos oder Staatskanzler des phoranischen Reiches war daheim ein Pantoffelheld. Die bösen Witze der Nachbarstaaten (insbesonder in Irinas, Isador und Gaire) über die "Sittenlosigkeit" der phoranischen Frauen kann man sich denken. Nichtmenschen (dazu zählen auch "Ketzer": daher Menschen, die außergonodormsche Götter verehren) gelten im Bausch und Bogen als Untermenschen, die versklavt und (besser) ausgerotten gehören: das Ergebnis der nahezu jahrtausendelange Bedrohung durch die Kreaturen aus den Marshlands. Man ist zwar gewillt, Kompromisse einzugehen - etwa mit den Zwergen, deren Kunstfertigkeit man schätzt und die den großen Vorteil haben, weit jenseits der Staatsgrenzen zu wohnen. Die zwergischen Kaufleute stehen pauschal unter dem Schutz des Phoranos, wobei allerdings klar gemacht wird, dass die Zwerge niemals größere dauerhafte Siedlungen auf phoranischem Staatsgebiet zu unterhalten haben und sich ausschließlich auf den Handel zu beschränken haben. Orks und Oger dagegen gelten als Kreaturen der Hölle, die es zu erschlagen gilt. Selbst die größten Pazifisten stört daher an den derzeit vom Thronfolger Nur- in Archamon angerichtet Massaker an hilflosen Frauen und Kindern nur der Zeitpunkt, nicht aber die Methode. Die Besiedelung von Teilen des früheren Reichsgebiets durch "Nichtmenschen" und/oder "Götzendiener" gilt ganz allgemein als universale Schande, die es auszumerzen gilt. Die Phorani schätzen Bildung und Gewandtheit, ein Ziel durch Schläue und taktische Überlegung, ja sogar direktes Lügen zu erlangen, gereicht jemandem eher zum Ruhm als Mut und Direktheit. Im Rahmen des Gondorom besteht religiöse Toleranz, wiewohl den Mysterienreligionen des Amilkan, der Sibou und der Eela von den herrschenden Klassen mit Mißtrauen beäugt werden. Magie (im Sinne von "Schadenzauber") wird verfolgt , faktisch umgeben sich jedoch viele Mächtige mit Wahrsagern, Astrologen und Weisen Menschen, die - sofern sie ihre Kräfte nicht ostentativ zur Schau stellen oder "staatszersetzend" agieren - toliert werden. Die volle Härte des Staatsapparates trifft jedoch alle "Teufelsanbeter", worunter auch jede Form von Chaosreligion fällt. Sprachen Seit mehreren Generationen ist "Phossamal", ein lokaler Neu-essylianischer Dialekt, der neben sunnadischen vorallem auch starke cryenische Elemente enthält und für die Mittelländer aus Irinas, Isador oder Gaire nahezu unverständlich ist (Com Rolls - 5), offizielle Amtssprache des Reiches. Daneben besteht eine Vielzahl von lokalen Dialekten, wobei sunnadische Dialekte in den Nord-Westgegenden (insbesondere um die Hafenstadt Ataracis - im klassischen Altaisylianisch: Etic genannt) im Alltag dominant sind. Der lokale sunnadische Dialekt - Suandoli - wird in diesen Regionen von der überwiegenden Mehrzahl der Einwohner gesprochen. In den Ostregionen des Reiches wächst seit den Wendekriegen des Reiches die Anzahl von Personen die Chornkham sprechen, rapide. Im Gegensatz zu Suandoli ist jedoch Chornakham als die Sprache der Reichsfeinde öffentlich geächtet, deren Verwendung in Hörweite eines Beamten oder Offiziers gefährliche Konsequenzen haben kann... Spieltechnisch ist es möglich, mit ca 70 % der Bevölkerung auf Phossamal, mit 20 % mit Sunandoli und mit weiteren 10 % auf Chornakham zu sprechen. Die Schreibkunst ist der Ober- und Mittelschicht vorbehalten, die Zahl der Schriftkundigen beträgt daher ungefähr 20 %. Festzuhalten ist, dass Phossamal eine weithin akzeptierte Schriftsprache ist, seit ungefähr 3 - 4 Generationen werden auch akademische und literarische Werke nahezu ausschließlich in dieser Sprache verfaßt. Religionen Staatsreligion ist das Aisylianisches Pantheon, jeder andere Kult - insbesondere die Chaosreligionen - werden als "Teufelsverehrung" erbarmungslos und blutig verfolgt. Innerhalb des Aisylianisches Pantheons genießen Iphga und Enga die größte Verehrung, an den Meeresküsten auch die Seegötting Eela, die allerdings dort starke sunnadische Einflüße aufweist und als "Gemahlin Iphgas" verehrt wird. Gruppen von Verehrern des Ilgas, Amilkann und Yrkollu (erstere vorallem bei Handwerkern und Künstlern, letztere im Offizierkorps und in den großen, alteingesessenen Adelsgeschlechtern) sind ebenfalls von Belang. Der Kult der Sibou und der Dyna werden von der Obrigkeit mit Mißtrauen betrachtet. Entscheidend ist, dass alle Religionen unter staatlicher Kuratel stehen - ein besonderer Beamte im Ministerrang - der "Theorarch" (bzw. seine Behörde, das quasi Kultusministerium) - hat theoretisch sämtlich Priesterernnungen und religiösen Spenden zu genehmigen, was insbesondere mit den großen, altetablierten Engagemeinden sowie mit einem Gutteil des streng nach Irinas ausgerichteten Iphgakult für erhebliche Friktionen sorgt. polit. Verhältnisse Innenpolitisch sitzt der regierende Phoranos Nis-Ambrachat (Geburtsname Oscaril) derzeit fest im Sattel und ist vorallem bei niederen Volk populär, nachdem er das Reich im Großen und Ganzen halbwegs sicher durch das Chaos der Wendekriege manövriert hat, die Herrschaft des verhaßten "Hohen Rates" beendet hat und zumindest ansatzweise gegen die grassierende Korruption vorgegangen ist. Verwaltung, Finanzwesen, Armee und Flotte wurden wieder halbwegs auf Vordermann gebracht worden, die Grenzen sind im Großen und Ganzen gesichert. Die dominanten Enga-, Iphga, Eelapriesterschaft, die Großgrundbesitzer und Händler sind über die Wiederherstellung halbwegs stabiler, sozialer Zustände dankbar und unterstützen die Stabilisierungsarbeit der Regierung im Großen und Ganzen. Die Außenpolitik der Reiches ist nach mehreren glänzenden Siegen über die Sunnaden und über marodierende Unholde aus den Marshlands zu Land und zu Wasser im letzten Jahrzehnt vom Wunsch des Phoranos und des Großteils der herrschenden Elite nach Konsolidierung der inneren Verhältnisse und einem Wiederaufbau des Landes nach den Katastrophen der letzten 30 Jahre geprägt.Der Phoranos ist ein weiser und erfahrener Herrscher, entschlossen aber tolerant. Er hat sich seinen Weg auf den Thron bitter erkämpfen müssen, Verrat und Hinterhalte haben seine Jugend geprägt. Er ist ein glänzender Stratege und verfügt über natürliches Charisma. Er fokussiert nach den Unruhen seiner ersten Regierungsjahre seine Energien auf die Innenpolitik und den Wiederaufbau und Reorganisation der verbliebenen Provinzen. Allerdings spührt Nis-Ambrachat das Alter (er ist über 60 Jahre alt) und ist zunehmend in Sorge um den Fortbestand seiner Dynastie und seines Hauses. Einerseits fürchtet er das Agressionspotential seines Sohnes und Thronfolgers (der stark in mit agressiven Elementen innerhalb der Kollabaha kollaboriert) anderseits schrecken ihn beunruhigende Orakelsprüche und Weissagungen. Insbesondere sein Primator (Kabinettschef und Politischer Berater)Marak es-Zuriamoc, der Sproß einer steinreichen, sunnadisch versippten Händler-Dynastie rät seit neuestem zu einer Änderung der Thronfolge. Marak es-Zuriamioc favorisiert dabei offen den Drittgeborenen Sohn des Phoranos, Prinz Iravath, einen verschrobenen, zurückgezogenen Gelehrten, der sich seit mehreren Jahren ganz der Astronomie und der Mathematik gewidmet hat und Stellvertretender Vorsitzender der Purpurakademie ist. Dass Iravath zugleich der Schwiegersohn des Primators ist, ist da nur ein interessanter Nebeneffekt. Auffälliger sind da eher die Gerüchte um die Experimente und den Umgang des Prinzen. Sein Privattutor für Cryenisch und Logik wurde vor einem halben Jahr von der kaiserlichen Geheimpolizei wegen "Hexerei" festgesetzt. Der Primator befindet sich seitdem in der Defensive. Die stärkste Stütze des Phoranos ist der derzeitige Staatskanzler, Tallaras es-Bharadios, der Sohn des langjährigen Großauspektor Airen es-Bharadios, ein konservativer, der Dynastie des Phoranos mit Leib und Seele ergebener Mann. Tallaras ist zudem mit einer Tochter des Phoranos verheiratet. Tallaras es-Bharadios vertritt die Interessen der großbürgerlichen Handels und der Ziviladministration, die die Kosten und die Risken von agressiven außenpolitischen Abenteuerern scheut (auf gut Deutsch: man hatte 25 Jahre lang Krieg, Katastrophen, Hungersnot, Bürgerkrieg, Aufstand und Rebellion, jetzt hatte man 15 Jahre lang Ruhe und kein Bedürfnis nach einer Wiederkehr der früheren Verhältnisse). Dem gegenüber steht allerdings eine einflußreiche, agressive Kriegspartei, die vom ältesten Sohn und Thronfolger des Phoranos Kronprinz und Reichsmarschall Nur-Anakeptor (Geburtsname: Idaralb) angeführt wird und deren Programm die völlige Wiedergewinnung der an die Chaosnationen verlorenen Südprovinzen des Reiches ist. Ein offener Bruch zwischen Vater und Sohn konnte bis dato verhindert werden, vorallem durch die Vermittlungsbemühungen von Tallaras es-Bharadios, der auch ein Jugendfreund des Kronprinzen ist. Derzeit führt der Kronprinz einen - bisdato - ausgesprochen erfolgreichen Feldzug gegen das Reich der Chazara Chassem, und belagert derzeit deren Hauptstadt, das alte Inrid-Fosz. Der im Rahmen des Feldzugs gezielt durchgeführte Genozid an allen nichtmenschlichen Rassen verursacht in den Chaosnationen erhebliche Unruhe und führt zur Allianzenbindung. Außenpolitisch ignoriert Phoraman die neuen Chaosreiche bzw. geht gegen sie militärisch vor. Diplomatische Öffnungsversuche aus den Chaosregionen wurden mit der sumarischen Exekution der entsprechenden Gesandtschaften beantwortet. Insbesonder die Staaten von Kerakonom sind für die meisten Phoramani nicht als teuflische Landräuber, die es zu vernichten gilt. Mit den Sunnadenstaaten bestehen Handels- und Diplomatische Beziehungen, mehrere Fürstentümer annerkennen den in Sunnadan als "Oahmabradil" (Herr des Stahls) bekannten Phoranos als Oberherren an. Ebenso bestehen zu den diversen Stammesfraktionen der Itiochai in Witchness enge diplomatische Beziehungen: das Endziel, die Wiedereingliederung Witchness in das Aisylianische Imperium wird jedoch durch die Bindung von Ressourcen in die Revanchepolitik des Kronprinzen gegen Kerakonom gehemmt. Auch mit Barloom bestehen Handels- und Diplomatische Beziehungen, ebenso mit dem verachteten Rumpfreich von Phaiglin. Diplomatische und handelpolitische Kontakte bestehen weiters mit den Menschenstaaten, Caris, Pereos und Tinam, sowie natürlich mit Irinas und Isador. All diese Staaten sind jedoch froh, die Reichsallianz von Kerakonom zwischen sich und der ehemaligen Kolonialmacht zu wissen. Vereinzelt kommen wagemutige Händler und ab und zu offizielle Delegationen auch nach Gaire und Atanien, dies ist jedoch die Ausnahme. Noch viel seltener sind Kontakte zwischen dem Löwenthron und den Herren von Torngarn, obwohl die Expansionsbestrebungen der Fackelträger natürlich mit einer gewissen Distanz beobachtet werden. Sehr zögerlich und unter der Hand hat Phoraman auch mit König Ead von Lordarian Kontakt aufgenommen, das gegenseitige Verständnis ist jedoch gleich null. Phoraman sieht die Elben als gefährliche zauberische Nekromantenrasse ("Unsterblich - bleiche Gesichtsfarbe - Hilfe! Hexerei!"), die Elben die Phoramani durchwegs als primitive, blutrünstige und falsche Barbaren. Die Echsenwesen in den unwirtlichen Landen jenseits der Egla werden ignoriert, mit den zwergischen gibt es Handelsbeziehungen, die nicht an die große Glocke gehängt werden. Skaggla ist nominell Vasall des Aisylianischen Reiches, praktisch aber autonom und durch seine gigantischen Befestigungen geschützt. Die Neusiedler von Az huldigem dem Phoranos als Oberherren, genauso wie sie sich mit den Zwergen von Khezamil und den Geldsäcken von Skaggla gutstellen. histor. Überblick Phoraman ist nicht so sehr ein "Reich" als vielmehr der Überbegriff einer uralten Zivilisation, die allerdings bei Gott nicht so homogen geschlossen ist, wie sie vorgibt. Sonstiges Sashcas Isin – The Silver Dragon As time goes by, word is passed down, tragedy and sorrow got history and history got legend. The old Aysilian words Sashkas Isin meant Silver Dragon. The Silver Dragon is symbol for loality, heroism and stands for the fiersiest of worriors. Legend has it, that once in the battle between Fosz and the Northern Islands called the Sunaden, a group of elite worriors where gathered to assassinate one of the leaders of the islands, Nides Alintesh, he who tried to unite the islands. They were assambled under the oath of Sashkas Isin. The old emporer himself administered the oath, so the five dragons were bound by vow to his majesty, the Phoranos of Fosz. It is said, that those five worriors trained together for twelve full moons. Then they set of to accomplish their task. One year passed, the dragons not seen nor heard of. At the last full moon as the year draws to a close, it nocked at the holy gates. There, on the moon lit plain before the mighty gates of Fosz the five Sashkas Isin stood the head of Nides Alintesh in their leaders hand. Later one of the guards told about an eerie voice in the wind and shadows swirling around the dragons very steps. The guard was not believed and executed for blasphemy the day after. But it was indeed a doleful night for proud Fosz. The verysame night the old emperor died, sitting in his throne-room, the head of his archenemy in his lap. With the death of the Phoranos, the oath of Sashkas Isin lapsed and the five where gone. Since that night the word Sashkas Isin is ambiguous in meaning. It is a title given to the bodyguards of Phoranos but is also used in common tongue for the loss of something beloved. Two years later, the very night of the old emperors death, an old man was arrested by the cityguards of Fosz. He told them, he read the ancient prophecies once more. The old lore stated that seven will nock at the gates, but only five can walk and the last one cannot be seen by human eyes. The old man was questioned by the inquisition and burned. His last words on blazing pyre were: “No shadow without light…” Every legend and in every fools word is a glimps of truth. Through it is not common knowledge nor writte in the oldest books, the five where deamons, impersonators. The souls of the Five Dragons where consumed by an ancient people called Nurier. For nearly a millenium they waited in the inbetween of the worlds to get a grip on Kay-Erija. They patiently watched, sheemed and waited for the right moment to pass. Time was right, in a stormy winter night when the Five Dragons sailed back across the ocean anxious to reach the shores of Phoraman. They never get there, instead five creatures of the old world set their foot on phoramanian soil. And with every step they set, the drums of doom grew louder. Wether the guard nor the wicked old man were wrong and the death of the old emperor was planed. Category: Kay Eriya